bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Finally, a broken despair and a calm joy
Everyone was at the Urahara shop, doing what they wnted to do, when theey wanted to do, nobody seemed to care, because everything was resolved, or it seemed. " Hey Tetsuo what you doing." Akemi asked, peeking over his shoulder. " None of your business." Tetsuo replied calmly and walked away with his papers and pen. " Hey you're writing a book!" Akemi told him. " Hey Akemi, does it really matter?" Kira came in and asked. " No, it's just fun to annoy people." " Come on now Akemi stop that." Kasumi said, as she was sharpening her knives. " Fine,but then, you have to fight me one on one." " Fine, let's begin." Kasumi said as she drew her knives. Two girls with one resolve Akemi pulled out her fists and flash stepped towards Kasumi, but Kasumi quickly drew her zanpakutou to block, Akemi pulled back, and then used flash steps to try and overwhelm her from all angles, but Kasumi retained her cam composure and quickly threw knives at her exact position, Akemi dodged and got near Kasumi, it soon went to a close range fight, which was impossible to see with a normal eye. " Not bad Akemi." " Same to you." They were both using a series of acrobatics to try and confuse each other but it didn't work. " I guess I will have to use it, cast a devastating attack, Tengoku to Jigoku." Akemi chanted and drew out a small blade it then turned into a pair of gauntlets, one white and one black. " It's been ages since you used that." Kasumi said. " yeah it has been." A new power is revealed, a power of peace or a power of destruction? "I better release as well in order to couner that shikai, Bring about a river of blood, Yusen shitsu." Kasumi chanted, once again manifesting a huge amount of wired. " Let's go." Akemi quickly rushed in, dodging all the wires that Kasumi was using to hit her, but then out of nowhere a strange puppet appeared combating akemi. " Satsujin no ningyo." Kasumi chanted, then creating another puppet controlling the wires as a form of music, hurting Akemi partially in the process. " Tengoku no goon no musuko." Akemi chanted creating a furious bolt of lighting in the shap of a dragon destroying the puppets, but the rest of the attack was redirected into Kasumi's wires. " Gomon no ori, ketsueki-shitsu." Kasumi chanted, then rained down all of her to cage Akemi and to slash her with her wires but Akemi was resisting. " I won't be beaten so easily and you know that Kasumi, Gekido wa jigoku no musume no shisen." Then on Akemi's black gauntlet a red and black circle appeared, looking like an eye, and Akemi placed it near her head like she was summoning a mask, and destroyed all of the wires by burning them. " Well then I think that's enough." A voice said out of nowhere, then Orochi appeared very suddenly. Extreme training + A Spartan teacher = Complete disaster " Why are you here Orochi." Tetsuo asked. " Good question, I have come to train you, now everyone wll fight me." Orochi said with no expression on his face. " WHAAAAT!" Everone was shocked because of this. " Yes, but Yudai, Sakura and Rika won't, and you cannot release your bankai, but I can release my shikai against yours." "Fine then let's go." Kira said and released, then quickly used Seiten, but Orochi literally threw the blast away with one hand, then Akemi got close, still using her released zanpakutou and used a barrage of lightning and fire enhanced punches but Orochi blocked all of them, and kicked her away. Kasumi took a more stragetic route and used her wires from different angles to try and get him overwhelmed but Orochi easily broke all the wires headed at him with his Zanpakutou's sealed form. Tetsuo then used his Kurai Kakikomi: Itami no kotoba on him, it dealed severe damage to him, but then his whole body cracked like a mirror. " By the way, I am over here and that was a kido spell called, Mizu o yabutte, and if this is all you people have got then this won't be a battle at all." Orochi said, angering his opponents, suddenly Kasumi and Akemi used a conjuction of two moves, Kasumi used Gomon no ori, ketsueki no to, after Orochi was trapped Akemi used Tengoku no goon no musuko, to electrify him and the wires, creating a destructive explosion of lightning. " Wow that was really good, although it didn't hurt me extremely as I used high-speed regeneration, you were able to paralyze my left arm, I will use my zanpakutou, mainpulate, chikyu no tamashii." Orochi chanted. " Let's go Kira." Tetsuo said. " Right, Mugen no Sora." Kira chanted, creating a number of Seitens charging against Orochi, Orochi used flash steps to effortlessly dodge them, but Tetsuo was already behing him and, used Kurai Kakikomi:-Shi no Hansha to absorb the attack, then he fired the attack at Orochi in close range, creating a immense purpl explosion, although Orochi came out with only a few scratches. " A nice strategy, but I avoided most of the attack with my gravity control." Orochi said " Anyway, it's my turn, bomei." Orochi chanted and when all of his opponents tried to attack him, it repelled all of them effortlessly, this also resulted in a large crater on the ground. " What was that?" Kasumi wondered. " Basically I controlled gravity to repel everything, including you, this can be used as a defensive and offensive technique as you see." Orochi said. " Now let's see you try this, Miryoku." Suddenly everything was getting pulled towards Orochi. " Wow this is one intense battle, Orochi-sama isn't holding back." Rika said. " Indeed." Sakura replied. " Damn it, we can't escape." Tetsuo said. "This is nothing, try this, Boko." Orochi said, then suddenly gravity was badly injuring his opponents, leaving them on the floor, almost unconscious. " I'm afraid this won't do, you people are much to weak." "No we are not, everyone let's use a combined attack." Tetsuo said. " Right." Everyone said. " Seiten." Kira chanted using his blast against Orochi. " Nensho Kurushimi no keimusho." Kasumi chanted using her huge fire attack, against Orochi. " Tengoku no goon no musuko." Akemi chanted creating a ferious dragon lightning bolt, directed at Orochi. " Kurai Kakikomi: Yami no kotoba." Tetsuo chanted creating a multitude of runes that sent multiple purple blasts against Orochi. " Seriously this annoys me a lot. Ototsu no tamashii." Orochi chanted, making gravity go haywire, everything went heavy to light in an instant, and then light to heavy, negating everyone's attacks. " If you survive this, then you pass. Tamashii o okotta." suddenly the weather went haywire, and many huge tornadoes, monsoon rains, and other weather disasters came, overwhelming the group. The battle was finished, and somehow all of Orochi's opponents survived. "Well you pass, now, Iyashi no tamashii." Orochi chanted, returning gravity to normal and fixing most of the damage done by his zanpakutou, he also healed Tetsuo and the others. " I will put a proper training schedule, for all of you, until then bye." Orochi left without saying anything, and Tetsuo and the others were extremely taxed out. Training Partners. " Everyone please come here." Orochi exclaimed, then everyone came to living room. " What is it Orochi?" Akemi wondered. " Your training schedules are fixed. "Okay, so what's going to happen." Tetsuo wondered. " Everyone has a training partner, they will make a routine to build up the skills you need to work on most." Orochi explained. " Okay I see." " Anyways, your training partners are, for Tetsuo it is me, for Kira it is Yudai, for Kasumi it is Sakura, and for Akemi it is Rika." " What, I am with you!" Tetsuo was worried. " So I will be with you Yudai, this will be fun." Kira said. " Oh, I am with you again." Kasumi said. " Well, this will be fun." Akemi said. " Now everyone go to where you will start training." Orochi said and everyone left to start training. Orochi's combat training " So what is our training, Orochi." Tetsuo asked. " I am going to train you, to be able to fight without your zanpakutou." Orochi replied. "Huh, why?" " Because you use your zanpakutou too much." " fine then. Let's begin." Tetsuo drew his sword and tried to strike Orochi, but Orochi easily pushed him away with one hand, then kicked him in the gut and knocked him across many walls. " Damn, he is way to strong." " you are extremely weak, if you are going to come at me, come at me like you ar going to kill me." " Take this!" Tetsuo charge at Orochi with murderous intent, Orochi took out his spear and clashed with his spear, creating a surge of white and purple energy. " Not bad, but this won't work." Then Orochi pushed Tetsuo far away wth ease, then caught up with him instantly and quickly got into a brief swordfight, with Orochi easily overwhelming him. " Once this is over, you will be able to catch up with me in fighting." He said and continued attacking. Kasumi's Zanpakutou training " Excuse me Sakura, what training do I have to do." Kasumi wondered. " You have to train with using your zanpakutou." Sakura replied. " okay I see, well let's start." Kasumi released her zanpakutou. " Wait." Sakura said. " Why." " You will train in Jinzen." " Huh, why." " Because I can't teach you about your zanpakutou." " Okay." Kasumi got into a meditative state and entered her inner world, where all she saw was something she thought akin to hell. " Welcome to your doom, Master." A feminine voice said appearing from the shadows. " You are?" Kasumi asked. " Don't you know, I am your, Yusen Shitsu." " What." Kasumi thought with surprise. " Yes, and I am the one who will train you, but be prepared." Suddenly she charged in and attacked, with Kasumi blocking. " Let's see if you will survive." Yusen said with a grin and attacked again causing an explosion. Akemi's strength training. " So Rika, what are we doing." " We are going to train your strength." " Huh, but why." " Your ability to seal off Spiritual points is impressive, but your attacks don't have much strength behind them, like this." She held up her fan, and easily sliced a boulder in half, then she smashed another rock to rubblee with one kick. " WOOOOOW." Akemi stared at her. " Exactly, let us start." " Rika charge in with her fan and attacked her, Akemi parried but she couldn't fully block the attack and got taken back. " Now once you sucessfully block my fan, we will go to stage two." Rika said, going into battle stance. " Fine then." Akemi said holding her position. Kira's Spirit training " Yudai, tell me what training we are doing." Kira asked. " We are doing Spirit training." Yudai replied. " Huh." " We are going to raise your spiritual power to higher levels, so you Seiten can become stronger." " I see." " All you have to do is focus your spiritual power." " Okay, that sounds easy." Then Kira focused his spiritual power onto himslf, making a large amount of blue energy come. " yeap that's all you do." Yudai said with a smile and left him on his own. New Faces, what lie behind them " Well, Gin what do you think will happen." A calm voice asked someone. " Huh, Jun, I think they will all die, what about you." Gin replied. " Maybe, they'll become our rivals." He replied. " Well, just wait and watch you two." Orochi said from behind them. " Oh master, there you are, but aren't you training that boy." " We are having a break." " Hmph Whatever." Gin replied.